Teacher's Pet
by nightviolets
Summary: When Izaya substitutes at Raira, Kida misbehaves. He decides to keep him after class for a little talk. Kizaya Oneshot **yaoi


_This contains a lot of steamy yaoi (boy-on-boy action), so if that's not your thing, don't read this._

_I don't own Durarara! Or any of the characters._

* * *

Izaya slammed his hand down on the boy's desk.

"I will not allow that behavior here, Kida-kun. See me after class." He turned around and weaved through the desks.

"Like hell I will," Kida muttered.

"Oh, but you will. Unless, that is, you'd like me to tell them some very interesting stories about you?"

"Ok! I'm sorry, Orihara-sensei," he replied, adding in the honorific to please the man.

Kida saw a small grin flick across his face; if he'd blinked, he would've missed it. "That's what I thought."

Once the bell rang and all the students left, Izaya locked the door and walked towards Kida.

"You're quite a disrespectful child. Shall I punish you? Wait, but don't you like to be punished? Or maybe that's only if it's by me."

Kida stood and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. He took a few steps back and glared defensively.

"That only happened a few times. I'm done with you."

Izaya smiled. "Are you, now? That's not what your body is telling me, Kida-kun."

The teen quickly looked down to check himself. "I'm not turned on and I don't want you."

"That's not what I meant, perv." Izaya took long strides towards him, eventually backing Kida into a wall. "Your body gives you away. You're avoiding my eyes; your hands are shaking; you're breathing heavily. How nervous you are around me~"

"Don't jump to conclusions. I'm just—"

"Do you really think that you can lie to me? I see right through you." He grasped the boy's jaw and forced him to look straight into his smirking crimson eyes. He tipped his head up and lightly nipped his neck.

"H-hey, what are you doing?"

Izaya reached under his shirt and started to lap at his neck. "Foreplay."

"Where do you think you're touching?" he exclaimed.

"What a naughty boy you are, Kida-kun. You're all hot and bothered at school." The bell rang again.

He placed his knee between the teen's legs so he couldn't move away. "I'll excuse you from your next class." Izaya kissed his collarbone. "And maybe the one after that if you really entertain me."

Kida gasped when the man groped his backside.

"You'd better keep you voice down, Kida-kun. You wouldn't want anyone to catch us, right?"

"L-leave me alone, Izaya."

"Won't you call me 'sensei' again? I almost took you right then when you called me that."

"No way, you old pervert. Let me go."

"Hmm. No," he whispered. He licked his ear, and received a strained groan.

"Get...away from me!" He tried to push the man off, but Izaya was much stronger than him.

"So you want to play rough, then?" he purred.

Izaya started to grind against the boy, smirking at his expressions as he tried to control himself. Kida was almost broken down; he just had to push a little further. He swept the teen off his feet and set him down on a desk. He removed his pants with only slight resistance. He lathered his own fingers, knowing that the blonde would only bite him, and thrusted his middle finger into him. He muffled his outcry with a kiss.

"How long has it been, Kida-kun?"

"Not long...hah...enough."

Izaya inserted another finger and hit a certain spot inside the blonde. Kida gripped the sides of the desk and threw his head back with a heavy moan.

"Feeling it now, hm?" The informant roughly bit his neck.

"D-don't leave...marks...hnng...there," he breathed.

Izaya knelt down and sucked on his inner thigh instead. He sucked harder when he heard the boy inhale sharply.

"I..zaya...st-stop."

"You want me to skip ahead, then?"

The raven removed his fingers and stood. He captured the boy's lips as he grabbed the lube he'd put in his pocket earlier. As soon as he'd finished, he tossed the bottle aside and thrusted into Kida.

The younger male wrapped his legs around the man's waist and buried his fingers in the ebony hair of his lover. He breathed his name as they kissed.

"Izaya...more," he panted.

"Say it again," he whispered.

"More; give me more!"

Just as he was about to fulfill his request, Izaya suddenly stopped moving and clamped a hand over the boy's mouth. He placed a finger against his lips, signaling for silence.

They heard a knock on the door. "Orihara-sensei, are you in there? I have a question about the homework."

A few moments passed before she rattled the locked doorknob. She called out again. "Orihara-sensei?"

Assuming that he wasn't there, she left; her heels clicked as she walked away.

"That sounded like Rio."

"Ugh, that girl has a thing for me. Every time I'm here she gets me alone and tries to seduce me." Izaya removed the boy's Raira jacket and moved to take off the sweatshirt he always wore underneath.

"...Does it work?" Kida asked tentatively. He raised his arms to help.

Izaya laughed. "Of course not. She's just an annoying little girl with nothing to offer; she isn't interesting to me."

"So you're fucking me because I'm _interesting_?" he asked, slightly offended.

The man smirked. "Yes. Are you upset? That's not the only reason. You're cute, put up a fight, and really get into it when I break you down."

Kida felt his lower regions twitch. "Can you...continue?"

"Definitely." He pulled out and slammed back in, picking up a rhythm faster than before. "Fuck...you're so tight. It must've been three or four months since we did this last. I see you haven't been with anyone else."

"I...have," Kida exhaled.

"Yes? But you're so sensitive today. If you have sex regularly, you shouldn't be this responsive." He kissed along the boy's jaw. "Or is it...that nobody can satisfy you like I can?"

"Just...stop talking."

"But I'm curious now, Kida-kun. How many people have you been with? How often do you date? Unless it's always random hookups." He grabbed the teen's prick and pumped him.

With a loud groan, Kida clung tightly to Izaya's shoulders and released.

Izaya slowed down for the blonde's sake. He licked his ear. "That was fast."

"Sh-shut up." He lightly pressed against the man's chest. "Stop moving; I can't take any more. I'll...finish you."

"Hmm. That's an offer I can't refuse." Izaya pulled out and took the blonde's hand in his, slowly walking towards the wall. He sat against it and looked up at him expectantly.

Kida got to his knees and placed his mouth over the informant's head. Izaya immediately grasped a chuck of golden hair and yanked his head up.

"Ow! What was that for?" he shouted.

"Use your hand for now." He let go of the hair and smirked. "I'm not done talking to you."

Kida complied, staring out the far-off window, not wanting to look at his hand or the piercing blood-red eyes. Izaya, however, had a different idea.

"Won't you look at me? I want to have a conversation."

The teen looked at him awkwardly. "Don't you want to, you know, wait?"

"Nope."

"I never understood how you can be so composed when we do this," he muttered.

"I've learned to control myself under _all kinds_ of pressure."

"Whatever."

He pulled the boy forward and pressed his lips to his ear. "How long did it take you to realize that I'm the only one who can meet your expectations?"

"I haven't because you're not," he replied bitterly.

"Don't lie to me. There's no need to put up an air; we're the only ones here." Kida didn't respond, so he continued. "You haven't answered any of my questions. You have a good memory, right?"

Kida sighed, trying to recall everything. "I don't want you to tell my classmates any of those stories; that would be embarrassing. I'm not weird like that, so I don't like to be 'punished'. Considering what we're doing right now, I'm not done with you yet. No, I don't think I can lie to you; I still do it out of habit sometimes, but I know you can tell when I am. I definitely don't want to be caught. I called you 'sensei' because we were in class; I wouldn't say it outside of that setting. Yes, I do like it when you're rough with me. It's been a few months since we've been together; I don't know the exact time. Yes, I felt that a lot. That question about skipping ahead was rhetorical. I wasn't really offended; I don't think this is anything more than you liking my reactions when we have sex. I _have_ been with others; I wasn't lying about that. I don't really date, and it's pretty much always random hookups." He hesitated for a moment, looking away from the man's intense stare. "You're the best I've had, but I still enjoy myself when I'm with other people. I'm looking at you right now, so that question isn't necessary. It took about three or four hookups to realize that nobody can give me what you can. Since I've just answered all of your questions from the past half-hour, I'd say that I have a _very_ good memory."

Izaya smiled, exhaling slightly as Kida's thumb brushed over his tip. "I'm impressed. You were truthful about all of those. Have you realized that you're gay?"

Kida blushed. "Well...yes. For awhile I thought I might be bisexual, but I'm definitely not."

He gently kissed him and smiled against his lips. "This is why you're so intriguing to me, Kida-kun. I expected you to lie again."

"And you intrigue me by how long you can hold out," he mumbled.

"Ah, that reminds me; you can use your mouth now."

Kida looked at him, perplexed. "Did you _forget_ I was doing this?"

"No. You're just not being forceful; you're not using enough pressure to make me come," he replied with a straight face. "At this rate, it'll be five or ten more minutes. It's quite uncomfortable, actually. It feels like I'm right on the edge, but you keep stopping me right before I hit it."

"So, it feels like I'm teasing you? Maybe I should continue with this technique. It'd be fun to see you squirm under me," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

Izaya smiled back. "I've let you do this so we could talk; I'm done with that now. You can either use your mouth, or let me finish inside of you; your choice."

Kida scowled. "Bastard..." He got down lower and held onto the man's thighs. He sucked on the tip until he felt a hand on his head. He bobbed down and took in Izaya completely before he could be forced onto it. He gagged slightly from the size.

Izaya felt the younger's tongue against him and clawed into his bare back. He scratched his way up and buried his hands in the blonde locks.

Feeling the member twitch in his mouth, Kida moved to get off. Izaya disagreed with his choice, grasping clumps of his hair and pushing him down further. With a ragged breath, Izaya released into his throat, making the boy swallow. He let go of his head and watched the irritated boy get up.

"I didn't want to swallow."

"I know, but I didn't want to get my clothes dirty." Izaya zipped his pants up and stood, leaning against the wall as he eyed the boy clothing himself.

When he finished, he looked at the man with a frown. "Stop staring at me."

The informant crossed his arms. "Make me."

Kida smiled at this, stepping forward and placing a hand over Izaya's eyes. He stayed still for a moment, then removed the hand and captured the teen's waist. He kissed him deeply, letting go when the bell rang, moments later.

"Hey, Masaomi, where were you last period?" one of his classmates asked.

Kida looked to Izaya and realized he had no intention of covering for him. "I graded some papers for Iza—Orihara-sensei."

Izaya grabbed his bag off the desk and moved towards the door. On his way, he grabbed Kida's shoulder and bent down. "We'll be in touch."

As he walked down the hall, he smiled to himself. "I think I should substitute here more often."


End file.
